


Jack & Jamie

by VoodooCircuitboard



Series: Cups Verse [8]
Category: Hijack - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), frostcup - Fandom
Genre: HiJack March Madness 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoodooCircuitboard/pseuds/VoodooCircuitboard
Summary: Setbefore2.5 Kids, The Catch, Take it Slow, Someone You Know, I Could Be The Boy You Adore, One Locked Room & A Single WeekJack and Jamie are best friends, and have been for ages, just guys being bros, just dudes being guys. So when Jack confesses he likes the new kid at Burgess High, Jamie’s nothing but cool about it.





	Jack & Jamie

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Hijack March Madness Day 29 (Free)  
>  **Warnings:** language, fandom clichés  
>  **Summary:** Set _before_ 2.5 Kids (Day 22), The Catch (Day 23), Take it Slow (Day 24), Someone You Know (Day 25), I Could Be The Boy You Adore (Day 26), One Locked Room (Day 27)  & A Single Week (Day 28); Jack and Jamie are best friends, and have been for ages, just guys being bros, just dudes being guys. So when Jack confesses he likes the new kid at Burgess High, Jamie’s nothing but cool about it.

Burgess High School students had six classes a day, every week, unless it was Wednesday or Thursday, when required classes were a part of a block schedule. It was Wednesday and the last three hour block had finally ended.

Newly sixteen and absolutely spoiled with a car, Jack weaved through the crowd of students who were gossiping and shoving books into bags, headed to Jamie’s locker so they could drive home together.

He spotted Jamie talking to his girlfriend at the end of the hall. Before he reached them, though, he rather forcefully bumped into someone. He looked at the freckly student. “Hey, hey, you all right there, kid?”

Green eyes met Jack’s. If Jack expected the boy to be meek and apologize and run off, he was greatly mistaken. “I didn’t realize you were blind!” He turned his head like he was searching for something. “There’s no seeing-eye dog here.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Oh! So your eyes do work! How about next time, you watch where you’re going, hmm?”

“Whoa! Easy, tiger.” Jack grinned. “You’re right, you’re right, my bad. Forgive me?” He offered a hand.

“Uh . . . sure.” The boy tentatively reached a hand out, too, and shook Jack’s.

“I’m Jack.”

“Hiccup.”

“What?” Jack laughed airily. “Say that one again.”

“I’m called Hiccup.”

“Hey Jack, what’s up?” Jamie asked as he wandered over to the pair. His girlfriend was nowhere to be seen.

Jack pulled his hand back from Hiccup and looped his arm around Jamie’s neck. “This is Jamie. Jamie, is it just me, or did this kid say ‘hiccup?'”

“Hi,” Jamie greeted. “Don’t mind him. His last name is Frost.”

Hiccup smirked. “Jack Frost?”

“Not as weird as Hiccup!”

“Hiccup is a nickname I’ve had for as long as I can remember. It’s not my real name, though. Your real name is Jack Frost! I’d say that’s worse.”

“You’re a dick,” Jack observed. “Hiccup, I like you! Why haven’t we chilled before?”

“Chilled? Nice one, Mr. Frost.”

“Haha, fuck you. I’m serious though.”

Hiccup bit his bottom lip. His teeth were crooked. “I’m new here. I’m one of the national high school exchange students, so I live in student housing. You probably don’t see me because of that.”

Jack lifted his brows, “Really? Why are you going here of all places?”

“I’m from a really small town, so I, uh, got a scholarship to go here. This school’s supposed to have a good metalworking and art department.”

“It does!” Exclaimed Jamie. “My girlfriend has art electives and she’s always submitting to galleries and shows and all that. And I don’t really know much about the metalworking thing, but there’s this one guy in my history class that does all that metal stuff and it’s pretty cool.”

Hiccup beamed. “I’m glad to hear it.” Then his eyes roved to the clock high above the lockers. “Uh, it was good meeting you, Jack and Jamie, but I gotta go. Bye!” He gave a little wave, stepping past Jack.

“Wait!” Jack said.

“Hmm?” Hiccup turned back.

“Gimme your number. Jamie and I’ll take you around and stuff sometime.”

Jamie gave Jack a _what the fuck_ face.

“Sure,” Hiccup agreed. He pulled a marker out of jacket pocket, then yanked Jack’s hand close.

“Phone number on the hand? So old school,” Jack joked, but then made a puzzled face as Hiccup shoved up Jack’s sleeve and wrote in huge letters on his exposed arm HICCUP HADDOCK, followed by a phone number.

“Try not walking into people, Mr. Frost.” And he was off.

Jamie started, “wow, that was super wei—”

Jack laughed loudly.

\--

A month later, Jack sat on a swing in Jamie’s backyard, unfazed by the snow all around. The sky was white, and the chill only reached his fingertips. He didn’t want to go home.

“Hey,” Jamie greeted as he stepped into the yard. He was holding a steaming mug. “Sophie made you hot chocolate. She said that even Jack Frost could get cold.”

Jack took the proffered drink and mumbled, “Thanks.”

Jamie sat on the second swing and gently propelled it forward, folding his legs in a way so that only the toes of his boots scraped the snow. “You gonna tell me what’s up?”

Jack looked up at the sky, and the sparse snowflakes that fell. One landed on his cheek and he wiped it off. “How’s your girlfriend?”

“Uh, fine. Why?”

“Just wondering.”

“Okay . . . do you know something I don’t, or what?”

“No, no, thing like that. I was just thinking . . .”

“Uh huh.” It was a prodding response, intended to get Jack to continue.

He did. “I’d, I don’t know, like, I’d like to start dating people again.”

Jamie smiled. “Dude, that’s awesome! Why are you so sad about something like that?”

Jack stared into the cup he held. “I’ve only been North and Ana’s son for two years. And I’m still under eighteen . . .”

“Wait, do you think they’d like, get rid of you if you told them you liked dudes?”

Jack shrugged. “Maybe. It’s a miracle that I was adopted as a teenager, and that I got to stay with Ems. But come on, Jamie, no one wants to buy a gay kid. I really, really don’t want to go back to foster care, but.”

Jamie squeezed the chains of his swing, paying attention to the way his breath turned visible in the cold. “If you’re that worried, maybe you should lie until you’re eighteen. After that, you can ditch and get an apartment or something?”

“Yeah . . .”

They sat together in silence until the sky turned black, then they headed to Jamie’s room, arms full of junk food. Mrs. Bennett told them not to get full before dinner, but, of course, they didn’t listen.

Jamie sat at his desk while Jack took all of Jamie’s bed by lying in the center and spreading his limbs out.

“Jack,” Jamie opened a packet of Thin Mints. “Uh, those things you said outside . . . do you like someone?”

Jack sat up a little and reached his hand out. Jamie gave him about six cookies. “Do you believe in ‘the one’ and all that?”

“No, dude, come on.”

“Like, do you want to marry your girlfriend?”

“Not really. Shit, Jack, I’m freaking sixteen. I’m not even sure we’ll last the whole school year.” Jamie grimaced. “Sorry,” he added, worried he might have offended Jack.

Jack shook with mirth. “For what? I don’t care about how you answered or anything, I just wanted to know what you think.”

Jamie sighed. “Sometimes I step outside of our conversations and think, ‘wow, we are really fucking weird friends.’”

“You can call it bromance if it makes you feel better. It’s sad that two dudes just can’t be close.”

Jamie threw another cookie at him. “Just dudes being bros.”

Jack said, “just bros being guys.”

“Just guys being guys.” Jamie rubbed at the chocolate that had melted on his palm. “You didn’t answer me.”

Jack flashed his white teeth to the ceiling. “You noticed that.”

“Yep.”

“I promise right now that it’s not you. Although I do think you’re gorgeous, totally,” Jack put on a horrible voice. “No homo.”

“Fuck you, Jack,” Jamie pushed a socked foot into Jack’s ribs, and the other teen curled up to escape the tickling.

“Okay, okay, fuck, stop.” Jack wheezed. “It’s not like a real crush or anything. More like I think he’s super cute and super smart and I want to know more about him, seriously, like everything.”

“How is that not a ‘real crush?’” Jamie made air quotes.

“Okay,” Jack sighed and took a deep breath through his nose. “I admit it. I have it bad for Hiccup Haddock.”

“Hiccup?! Is he even your type? Have you even hung out with him besides the time we gave him that shitty grand tour of town?”

“Kinda. I skipped sixth period to sit in on his art class. He gets to stay in this room with a radio and books and shit and work on whatever he wants while all these other people are in the actual class. This is apparently Advanced Art, Jamie. He and like two other people have a period where they get an easy A for fucking off.”

“Wow, you sound like you’re totally in love, Jack!” Jamie rolled his eyes.

“Shut up,” Jack said, “His work was really cool. It was this painting that had like, real shit embedded in it? There was newspaper and lace and whatever. He said it was going to look like a movie poster when he was done, but I thought the unfinished deal looked pretty BA. But come on, what kinda class is that? The art teacher didn’t even give a shit that I was there.”

“So your type changed from badass to quiet and artistic?”

“No, no!” Jack waved his arms excitedly, “Hiccup is quiet and artistic _and_ badass! He can build all these things. He’s an inventor, for real! And he wants to get his pilot’s license.”

“Hate to break it to you, but he might end up too good for you. Especially if he shoots up in the height department.”

\--

 “Hey, Hiccup!” It was Jamie. He winded around tables in the library and stood next to the other teen, who seemed to be perusing fantasy novels. Hiccup quickly shelved the book he was holding.

“Oh, hi Jamie. What’s up?”

“Not much, just saw you in here through the window, so I thought I’d come say ‘hi.’”

“Okay. Hi.” Hiccup repeated.

“What are you doing this weekend?”

“Homework.”

“The entire weekend?”

“That depends on what you’re gonna invite me to.”

“Haha, oh man, no wonder Jack likes you so much. You’re hilarious.” Jamie instantly regretted what he said, but Hiccup didn’t react at all, reminding Jamie that guys didn’t automatically interpret ‘like’ romantically. “Just wanted to see if you wanted to chill with me and Jack at my house.”

“When?”

“After school on Friday?” Jamie suggested.

“Can’t. I got a welding assignment. I’ll probably be busy in the shop until seven or so.”

“Okay, fine, Saturday?”

Hiccup snorted. “Sure, sure.” He conceded, knowing Jamie would suggest Sunday if he declined once more.

\--

Months later, when Hiccup turned seventeen, Jack and Jamie bombarded him with stupid presents and invited him to Jack’s for the night. Jack’s adoptive parents were loaded, which meant that Jack had everything teenaged dudes might want to own; video game consoles, a giant television, and stacks and stacks of movies and games littered the floor.

Jack was downstairs doing something with his parents, leaving Hiccup and Jamie alone. Jamie said, “Happy birthday, Hiccup. Hope it’s a good one, man.”

“Thanks,” Hiccup said, “I wish we could celebrate on the actual day, but I had to be born on the only day that decides to fuck off for years.” Hiccup was born on Leap Year Day, after all.

Jamie smiled. Then he sat up from his sprawl on the floor. Hiccup was seated across from him, against the dresser. Jamie looked Hiccup in the face. “Hey, I know it’s a long way off, but you should go to college here in Burgess. There’s loads of programs you’d probably like.”

“Are you going?”

“Well, I’m gonna try to get into the business school. It’s still a four-year university or whatever, but it has a business focus, obviously. Jack wants to try for the state school, since there’s so many things offered that he can coast on being undeclared for a while—until he stays interested in one thing long enough to get a degree in it.”

“I heard the state uni has a hangar?”

“It does! You could totally learn about planes and things there!”

“I see.”

“Yeah,” Jamie stretched, “Me and Jack are thinking about getting an apartment together after high school. That’d be pretty cool.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

Hiccup’s hands twisted his hoodie pocket in a way that Jamie interpreted as nervous. “Are you and Jack . . . a couple? And, ah! Don’t freak out, okay? I’m not trying to a dick here. Ugh, Jamie, sorry—”

“Hey, hey!” Jamie interrupted him and sighed a little, but in an amused way. “We’re not together. We’re just friends, but a lot of people think that.” Jamie shrugged, “We’re just close friends. I knew Jack back when he was in foster care, since we kept ending up at the same schools.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Stop saying that, fuck,” Jamie laughed. “I’m not offended! If we were together, we’d tell you. We’re just not. Not at all. We’re just bros being guys, man. Besides, Jack likes someone else.”

“Who?” Hiccup asked.

“You know I can’t tell you that! Bro Code or whatever the kids are saying these days.”

“People only say that when they’re talking to the person in question.”

Jamie’s awkward chortle belied anxiety. “You kidding me, man?”

“It’s okay,” Hiccup said, hugging his knees. “I like Jack, too.”

Jamie’s eyes were blown. “You, you do?!”

Jamie didn’t get a confirmation though, because Jack rushed back into the room, holding a small plate with a cupcake on it. There was a single candle. “What’s up?” He asked.

“Nothing,” Hiccup smiled up at him, “we we’re just talking about college.”

Jack said, “ah, okay,” then dropped down on his knees and gave the plate to Hiccup. “My mom made this, so.” He pulled a lighter out of his pocket. “A cupcake for Hiccup. Haha, because you’re Hic _cup_.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Never!” Jack lit the candle. “I never kid, cupcake. Come on Jamie, let’s sing and all that.”

Jamie scooted over and sang with Jack. After the standard birthday song, Jack said the standard, “Make a wish!”

“All right,” Hiccup said. He blew out the candle.


End file.
